Amaranthine Devotion
by Agent 202
Summary: After a painful event, Kagome is forced to switch school only to gain the interest of the school's most dangerous predators. After waiting 500 years, two demons will seek to conquer her scarred heart. SessxKagxNaraku Warning: Lang., boyxgirlxboy, & yaoi
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other of Rumiko Takahashi characters.

Hey everybody! My old account name used to be **Agent 101**, so I am not stealing. Its original title used to be **Ageless Devotion**, but due to not answering my emails I've decided to make a new account and continue the same story under a new title. I hope you all can understand and still enjoy it minor changes and all!

'thoughts'

"speech"

* * *

Light streamed through lacey lavender curtains and fell upon a head of ebony hair, revealing the face of a beautiful maiden with long eyelashes, and full, pink lips. Waves of black strands spilled across a purple, clothed pillow, not a strand misplaced, and added to her ethereal display of beauty. As the light continued to spread, the porcelain-like being seemed to glow-

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Crash!

A once intact alarm clock now laid in pieces across the room, with the screen still reading 7 o'clock. The delicate hand, that had thrown the clock, slipped back under the comforter and dragged out a dark, tattered, stained, brown book as the other hand lifted the blanket. Sharp, blue eyes opened and immediately started scanning the words in the book while she lift herself out of bed.

"Kagome, dear. It would be wise for you to stop reading the book and get dressed. It's time to get ready." said a voice behind the bedroom door.

Kagome closed her eyes for a moment, put the book down on the bed, pinched the bridge of her nose, and thought 'Damn. How does she always know?'

"Okay mom." Kagome mumbled, as she made her way to the bathroom, bookless. Coming out fresh and clean, she put on her new high school's uniform. Said uniform consisted of a plaid red and grey skirt, that hiked a about two inches above the knees; a red vest covered a white, button-down collared shirt, with a red tie at its neck, and a grey dress jacket covered the vest. To finish it off, she slipped on a pair of gray knee-high socks and a pair of comfortable dress shoes. As she examined herself in the mirror, she brushed out her ebony hair and was ready to go. 'Well, guess it's off to hell' thought Kagome, masking her sadness with a smile. She grabbed her tattered book and book bag, and then opened the bedroom door.

"Morning Sota," greeted Kagome, cheerily, as she set aside her book and bag.

"Hey, sis. Nervous about your new school?" asked her little brother.

"Nah, every school's the same." sighed Kagome, "I doubt I'll be able to find friends this far into the year. The cliques have already formed and I don't have the energy to pretend to like people I'm not going to see when I graduate."

"Now Kagome, with that attitude you'll never make any friends this year," smiled Kagome's mom.

"Yea, Kagome. I'm sure you'll find some friends here. Don't give up hope." whined Sota.

"I know, but-" began Kagome

"Now, Kagome, your brother's right. You shouldn't let what happened affect you in this school. Just give it chance. Okay?" replied the cheery looking woman, who began placing dishes of food in front of Kagome, "Besides, you might find a special someone here."

"Mom!" cried Kagome, blushing.

"I'm only joking" she laughed, "Kagome, just do me this one favor?"

With a sigh, Kagome gave in, "Ok, mom. I'll give it a chance."

"Bye mom," called Kagome after finishing her breakfast, flashing one of her brightest smiles. Sota wasn't fooled; he knew she was covering her fear and anger through that smile to not let mom know of her pain. Kagome's heart was always her downfall and she had yet to talk too any of them about what happened that day. 'I hope you find someone you can talk to Kagome,' thought Souta, with worry etched on his face, 'If there's anyone who deserves a friend it's you.'

While Kagome was walking toward her new school, eyes now focused on the words of the tattered book, a fight had erupted. Had she been paying any attention, she would have noticed the group of uniformed punks, who were attempting to either stab or severely damage each other. Both wore uniforms that were similar in style, but half wore black uniforms, the others were navy blue in color. Unfortunately, for Kagome, she was headed straight for the mob.

Turning the corner, two black-haired individuals, looking similar in features , showed up just in time to see her walk into the mess.

The shorter of the two, yelled, "Hey, girl. You wanna die?"

Before he could run to save the distracted girl, the taller of the two grabbed him by the collar. Now sitting on the ground next to the smaller oneyelled, "Sessh, are you crazy? She's gonna get killed." Inuyasha continued to rant, while trying to free his collar from "Sessh's" grasp.

"Pay attention, little brother." was his only reply.

When Inuyasha turned to see if the girl was still alright, he found the girl still intact and had already left the mob, unscathed. As she passed them, nose still buried in the book, Inuyasha's head followed the mysterious beauty, while Sesshomaru continued to study the mob, replaying what he'd just seen in his head and the flare of power he'd felt just before she had entered the mob.

Flashback

The girl continued at her nonchalant, steady pace when a pipe was swung in the direction of her head. Surprisingly, she ducked in time, but then a knife replaced the previous threat as it came from her left. She moved her head slightly forward, only to get a fist headed for her face. Here she moved her head to the right, getting the guy behind her punched in the face. She stepped to right to give the guy in front of her room to move forward, when a random leg came out of nowhere. Using unearthly speed she ducked, swung to left, and trip the assailant. Everybody was so caught up in the fight they didn't notice how they'd inadvertently made a clear path for her, but just as she was about to be free of the mob, the man she'd tripped before was about to tackle her from behind when her elbow met his nose. He crumbled to his knees, clutching his nose. He was about to scream 'Bitch' when another 'mob member' toppled over him, cursing.

All the while, she had the book to her face.

End Flashback

"What the hell is that girl?" asked Inuyasha incredulously, "She ain't human."

The older sibling didn't bother answering his question. As Kagome's backside continued to fade, more questions formed themselves within "Sessh's" mind. He had to find out who this girl was. She'd managed to cover her scent, but she didn't cover the flare in her aura in time. Her power had felt familiar and with that thought, pulled a cell phone out of his pocket, intent on finding out who this girl was.

"Inuyasha. Don't just sit there. You have a situation to fix."

"Oh, you right. I'll keep you updated."

"Hn" said the older sibling, walking away.

InuYasha looked at the scene before him for a second, and then ran in opposite direction of his brother. 'Who the hell was that girl?'

When Kagome finally made it to the schoolyard, she proceeded into the building, and stood at the center of the unknown hallway. Finally closing her book, she scanned the area around her and noticed large, separate groups of male students. 'Great,' thought Kagome grimacing, 'Gangs' As she continued to scan the groups, she saw various women with small skirts and unbuttoned tops, hanging all over the males. 'Ugh, whores. Bet some of these boys see potential in me.'

Her thoughts were right; a predator by the name of Bankostu had noticed her once she entered the building. In his mind, he was imagining what her feminine curves looked beneath her uniform. Just the thought of making her moan made him hard; licking his lips, he continued to scan her body with lust-filled eyes. 'You seem like a tasty treat' thought Bankotsu. His aura spoke of lust, power, and darkness to Kagome, as they made brief eye contact. 'Bankotsu,' thought Kagome, recalling her research, 'Note to self: perverse freak with a really big sword and the brains of a child. Be careful, could be a problem,' Wary of him and the six others behind him, she continued down the hallway in search of the office.

"Now, where's the main office?" muttered Kagome, but then she detected a being with a high amount of spiritual energy right behind her, "Would you happen to know?"

She'd turned around quickly, surprising a violet eyed, dark-haired, pony-tailed man. His hand was outstretched before he quickly recovered. "Yes, Lady..." he started.

"Higurashi," she smiled, putting her arms behind her back, creating an illusion of innocence.

"Do you have a first name by chance? I'm sure with such a prestigious name comes an equally beautiful name." said the charming pervert.

"Yes it does, but may I ask why you would need to know?" smiled Kagome.

"I'm sure a lovely maiden such as yourself doesn't prefer to be labeled by their families accomplishments. If I recall, isn't the Higurashi line is known for its powerful decendents." answered the pervert.

"I see you're an informed monk, but I hear that there is power in knowing one's name."

"I can assure you Lady Higurashi, I'm only a humble monk whose intentions are sincere. Could you be hiding something Lady Higurashi?"

"That is a possibility, but I could also be a new student whose anxious to get to the office before the bell rings." answered the miko smartly, "Could you _now_ show me where the office is, now that you've succeeded in distracting me?"

Giving up momentarily, the monk smiled, with a glint in his eye. He took her hand and kneeled on one knee, as though he was about to propose, "I will, but, first, will you bear my children."

Kagome was struck dumb, and if she wasn't wearing a skirt, would have fallen headfirst with her legs twitching in the air. The bold audacity of the monk shocked the young maiden before she found herself ready to pummel the life out of him.

"Not so fast, Miroku!" said another voice behind them, "I'm not going to let you take advantage of the new student on her first day here."

"Too late. He almost did." said Kagome, turning around, but not before sending a glare to Miroku that promised future pain.

"Oh really." said the long haired beauty, who cast a glare that would rival Satan himself in the direction of Miroku.

Miroku was visibly trembling with fear, and jumped behind Kagome. He looked at the woman from behind Kagome and answered, "Now, Sango my dear. I'm sure Lady Kagome here was only kidding right."

"Nope. He even asked for me to bear his children." Replied Kagome, innocently, before she directed her attention to the woman named Sango, "My name is Kagome."

"Oh, sorry for not introducing myself, my name is Sango," she said, in a friendly demeanor as she grabbed Miroku by the ear, "I apologize for my boyfriend here."

"Sango, my dear, can you please forgive me?" whimpered the now red-eared Miroku.

Elbowing the top of his head, Sango turned to Kagome and asked, "I was wondering, do you want to sit together at lunch?"

"Okay," replied Kagome, "But I still need to get to the attendance office."

"No problem, since we have some time before class, I can also give you a tour of the school." answered Sango.

"That would be great."

"Miroku, are you coming?" called Sango, walking away.

"It would be my pleasure," replied the pervert the suddenly conscious monk, with a lecherous grin. His only thoughts were on the two beautiful backsides before him. 'It's good to be a man.' thought Miroku. Kagome followed the direction of his lusty gaze and shook her head in disbelief. 'What the hell does Sango see in this guy?' thought Kagome with a sigh, 'It's going to be a long year.'

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. R&R


	2. Chapter 2: Senjuko

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha characters for any and all chapter from this chapter forth.

For those who have read Ageless Devotion you are going to notice some role changes. The reason being was because when I thought about it, if Naraku and Sesshomaru had truly been around for at least 500 years- it wouldn't make sense for them to be students. Any problems or criticism or comments or questions I'll take and explain furthur if needed, but, again, I only ask that you make it a logical argument if it is going to be adversely opinionated.

* * *

When Kagome entered the classroom, all of Kagome's instinct went haywire. She couldn't determine whether they were telling her to leave or to stay. When her powers flared and split. One half seemed to spread across the room as though searching for something and another portion encircled her as though shielding her. Confused and frustrated at her lack of control, she reigned in her powers, put on her brightest smile, and looked at the teacher. The teacher was a tall man, with long black hair, brown eyes, and glasses. 'Boring enough,' thought Kagome, 'Hmmmm, he's in shape.'

"Good morning, sir." greeted Kagome.

"Hn. You must be Kagome Higurashi." commented the stoic man, who remained turned towards the class, "Class, welcome Ms. Higurashi."

"Welcome." repeated the class, some of the males throwing some whistles.

Smiling, Kagome repeated her previous greeting to the class.

"You may sit in that empty desk by the window." said the teacher.

"Thank you, Mr." noticing the name on the board, "Taisho"

Already bored with the lesson, Kagome chose instead to think about some of the rumors she heard about this school. It was average enough, not the best or the worst, but there was a slight problem with gangs. Two in particular being the Seven and the Pack. 'Plus there are the other schools' she thought with a sigh, as she remembered the fight she passed through earlier.

In the midst of her brainstorming a new way home, she was cut off. "Ms. Higurashi. I do not value inattentive students in my classroom. Can you inform the class on the lesson I was just discussing?" scolded Mr. Taisho.

'Pompous, overpaid dimwit,' thought Kagome, masking them an innocent smile. She replied, "Of course, you were analyzing the epic piece named Senjuko, and while the date and author of it is unknown, you spoke of how it has inspired many artists to this day with its paradoxical themes of good verses evil."

"Hn. Care to tell the class of some facts you already know?" asked the teacher, eyes narrowed.

'He wants me to make a fool of myself on the first day here.' thought Kagome.

Kagome replied, "It speaks of the final battle between a white dog demon and a hanyou who was once human. The dog demon is depicted as a godlike being who protects humanity, and some interpreters believe he represents the virtues of mankind. The hanyou is a paradox in itself because, even though he himself was once a human, he despises the human race and sought to destroy mankind. He represents the flaws of mankind and is associated with words such as greed, hate, discord, and destruction."

"Both warriors felt human were worthless creature, but, again, symbolism comes into play. Sesshomaru represents balance with his unchanging, stoic character, and Naraku represents chaos in desire for destruction. In this battle, there is no clear winner, nor is there a truce, but somehow peace was achieved by the action of a ningen, whose name is unknown. Both warriors were said to have loved this fair maiden, which is ironic in itself, when their views on humans are analyzed. The ningen represents hope, for, while she was human, she saw all as equals whether they were human, demon, or hanyou. During the battle, just as they were about to give the final blow that would have ended both their lives, the beautiful maiden rushed into the battle and sacrificed her life for the men she loved.

"The final stanza was her final dying words:

'And to you my loves,

I ask that you not despair,

But wait, for I will come back

So you can remember what you have lost'

"It is said that with her dying breathe, both warriors made a vow. When her reincarnation returned they would win back her heart, and never lose her again. Of course what I've given is a very general outline of your lesson. I do apologize if I led you to believe I wasn't paying attention, sensei." After apologizing Kagome sat back down and noticed the class had become quiet with shock.

Not quite done with her the teacher continued "What is your interpretation and what makes this particular piece such an inspiration?"

Kagome sighed and once again stood up. "One point which makes this piece interesting is the stanza:

'The maiden of white arms and ebony hair

Looked upon the lovers within the lair

Both lay on common ground

One light one darkness, but with no hateful sound'

"At one point the warriors were able to put aside their hate for a single night to be in the embrace of the ningen. It shows the reader that the promise of love is strong enough to overcome hate, and that if strong enough can cure even the most evil or arrogant of their sinful ways, even if just for a single night."

"You still haven't answered my first question. What is you own interpretation?"

"My own interpretation is...well...different. This line showed me that while their love was strong, the demons' hate was stronger. Later in the poem the maiden sacrifices herself for the sake of love, but her lovers betray her for the sake of hate. I found that had they truly loved her, they would have found a way to overcome their hate, so...in my opinion... it proves that love is feeble emotion that cannot cure hate or greed. The author focuses on the two demons, but when the ningen is mentioned the reader is instantly drawn to her. She was a precious jewel that was shattered by her two protectors. What she offered was love and acceptance, but what she gained was hate, chaos, and death. This poem represents loves failure."

Slightly impressed and saddened, the teacher replied, "Impressive, I have to say you are one of the few students who have deterred from the common interpretation. Do you not believe in love, Ms. Higurashi?"

The class froze...Mr. Taisho was actually asking a student a question...and not to embarrass her?

"Disenchanted. There is no such thing as knight in shining armor." answered Kagome.

Turning to the the board, the teacher continued with his lesson while the rest of the class continued to not pay attention to him. They were all intrigued with the new student; she seemed different. Unbeknownst to them all, Mr. Taisho was smiling and had they known-the entire class would have run from the room screaming.

During his free period that day, Mr. Taisho walked over to the principles office. Opening the door, he was greeted by the blushing smile of Mr. Takashi's new secretary, "Good morning, sir. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Not bothering to respond, he walked past her desk and opened the principle's door.

"Sir, I don't think you can do that. He's on the pho-"

The secretary's voice was drowned out by the shut door. Mr. Taisho's attention was on the polished man before him who was talking on the phone. Said man, the principle, was one of the most feared men at this school who hand out punishments so severe that most students begged for suspensions and expulsions just to be away from him. It didn't matter who the students parents were or their ties. Two years ago, this school went from being a broken-down, overpopulated and uncontrolled death sentence for any teachers career to controlled, new-looking environment suitable for learning again. Sure there were gangs...but they were anything Mr. Onigumo Takashi couldn't if he was properly motivated.

When the principle's eyes landed on the man before him, he wrapped up his phone call, "Thank you, Ms Higurashi. I just wanted to get to know my student's parents as a courtesy call...Oh I'm sure she will do well...yes...yes...I'll keep an eye on her. Well have a good day Ms. Higurashi...You too."

"Well?" asked the stoic man.

Opening a file on his desk, Mr. Takashi summarized, "Her previous school was about 50 miles from here. Prestigious enough to be too expensive for her family, but she got in with a scholarship. Her grades are impeccable and when I called the school they had only the highest recommendations for her. From what I gathered, there was an event earlier in the year that caused her to leave but no one there is talking. She lives in a shrine not too far from here and is fluent in 3 languages, did well in her previous kendo and archery classes, took part in numerous extracurricular activities and as far as this school is concerned, is in the top 1% of her grade with her current GPA."

"And she's a miko." included Mr. Taisho.

"Trained?"

"Yes, but her control is lacking."

"We've had mikos before"

"This one knew the poem."

"Ku ku ku. The internet is a resourceful invention."

"Her powers recognized me."

After a brief pause, "With your concealment in place?"

Taking a deep look into the others eyes, Mr. Takashi sighed, "Very well, but I'll need to see her for myself."

"See not with your eyes." said Sesshomaru, tersely getting up and walking around the desk to the quieted man, "This isn't _her._"

Looking up at the taller man from his chair, Mr. Takashi replied, "I hope your right, I couldn't handle going through that again."

Looking down at the green-eyed man below him, Sesshomaru placed a hand on the sitting man's face, "I won't let that happen again, Naraku."

Lowering his head, Sesshomaru placed a kiss on Naraku's lips and then left the office.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R.


End file.
